


Everytime We Touch

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Sappho's Violet (Femslash February 2019) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Gratuitous Cascada References, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Millenial Humour TM, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [Day 7: Disaster]They're all disaster sapphics, aren't they?





	Everytime We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> AU where I fucking know what to do with my 2012-2013 original work/PDV era characters.  
> It's very inspired by my high school years to a point it's unintentionally creepy.  
> (this title is way too ironic not to hurt my 1998-born soul)

Jeanne was, for once, the least disastrous of their friend group. It was a very rare occurrence, considering how much she didn’t know how to deal with literally anything that wasn’t coming up with conspiracy theories on the school or the History-Geography teacher.

_“I tell you, she’s dating the French teach’, there’s no other way around! You’ve seen Jonquille and Leeht speak together?! There has to be something between these two, and if it isn’t love, I dunno what is!”_

_“Jeanne, they hate each other.”_

_“They totally are together and just pretend to bicker, and you know it.”_

_“Sure thing Jeanne.”_

 

Jeanne was, for once, the least disastrous of their friend group because she had known for a longer time what was going on. Of course, it could have been because she had been crushing on her childhood and best friend for literally a decade or so by now (wait, had they known each other since they were six? Well… they did, actually), and noticed there was something odd going. So, of course, she told her best adviser: her best friend, who didn’t know anything about love more than she did.

_“Hey, bro, is it normal to love, like, two chicks at once?”_

_“I guess? Wasn’t there this guy of your class who loved every girl in there aside from you anyway?”_

_“Ludo? He’s gay, he’s just realized it. The guy was in denial all along.”_

_“Oh, okay. I guessed so, but since I’m not in the same school as you all nowadays…”_

 

Jeanne had always loved Raphaëlle more intensely than the others. Her lesbian awakening was her own childhood friend, and while she had hopes the crush was somehow mutual, she knew it had very little chances to be so. They had exchanged a few weird looks, blushed afterwards, but it may have just been her. It… must have been her since the very beginning, anyway, but one could hope, after all.

The issue was that she had developed a second crush, somehow, someway. Well, you didn’t have to look too far to find her, but it was odd anyway. She had only known Christiane and her very excited tendencies in middle school, and yet she didn’t see her not spending her life with the purple-loving, tall-nailed girl.

So, she had two crushes on two different girls, and both of them had showed interest in boys. This… wasn’t going to go well.

 

 

Raphaëlle didn’t know how to deal with the disaster that had become her love life: even if she was single, she had, well, fallen in love with a girl. Actually, make that two: Jeanne was her first crush, perhaps in a cliché twist of life, but Christiane had strongly embedded herself in her thoughts too. Two flowers, and theoretically, she could only embrace her love for one of them. She obviously knew Jeanne was desperately in love with her from everything she could have ever said or done towards or about her: protective tendencies, blushing, prone to hugging (too much so, in fact, but she’d have lied if she said it bothered her in any way once she had told her not to do that in public). She could have simply asked her out, even if she was intimidated by anything riskier than walking down her quiet street in full daylight, and it’d have been just fine. She’d just have to hope her mother didn’t turn out to be a raging homophobe. She, after all, had never been a fan of how obviously lesbian Jeanne was.

 

Christiane was a trickier case. You simply couldn’t find anyone who looked straighter than Christiane, to put it simply: she fangirled over pretty boys in manga, enjoyed screaming about boys’ love doujinshis, had dated boys and only boys before. Nobody could ever see her being attracted to any girl ever, and yet… And yet she also fangirled on Jeanne whenever the latter took the effort to put on nail polish and complimented Raphaëlle herself when she was all dolled up for a concert. Several times, in fact, if not always and anytime she had the occasion to. There was, simply, something that told her Christiane may have enjoyed being around the two of them a lot more than around other girls, Valentine coming to mind first.

 

Her love life was a disaster, but a disaster she would deal with, she supposed.

 

 

Perhaps Raphaëlle was a disaster bisexual girl, but she could always rely on Jeanne. And so they confessed to each other, one day. There was nothing fancy about it, albeit there was a sense of relief to it. This was, for now, a problem less to deal with, after all.

_“I love you, Rapha.”_

_“I know. I love you too, Jeanne.”_

_“…That was kinda anticlimactic, wasn’t it?”_

_“It is, but… it’s fine enough, right?”_

_Jeanne enlaced her fingers with hers and looked to her right from the other side of the café table._

_“Yeah. It’s fine enough.”_

 

But there was something wrong with it all, a lingering tension between them. Perhaps they knew that, deep inside, there was a third part to the triangle who was nowhere to be found…?

_“…I thought you liked Christiane, though,” Jeanne told her with the upmost seriousness._

_“I do. But, like… don’t you too?”_

_They sighed._

_“Love’s bullshit. She’s straight as a broomstick.”_

 

 

Christiane had a very big disaster to deal with, right now.

She was in love with a girl, that was already a big deal on its own. Her brother would certainly tell their parents, and her parents already didn’t approve of her dating a guy, what would they think of her dating another girl? She had never thought of herself as a bi disaster, but that was a thing she was now, apparently. Before she knew it, she craved reading girls’ love manga and wanted to sleep in the same bed as Raphaëlle… and perhaps do more than sleeping in there. She wanted to hold hands and do girlfriend things with her, go on romantic dates, giving flowers and getting given flowers, making her nails and brushing her soft locks between her fingers… Yeah, she totally wanted to date Rapha, that much was sure.

 

But then came in Jeanne.

She saw it coming: Jeanne and Rapha were obviously in love and meant to be, from her perspective, and she had no chance of ever dating Rapha would Jeanne remain in the picture. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to hate Jeanne and push her away like a threat to her relationship with Rapha: instead, she surprised herself by wanting to date the blonde and the brunette at the same time, thinking to herself she had two hands, but… That was dumb, and kinda dirty to do. You can’t date two persons at the same time, especially if it’d essentially be smashing into two girlfriends’ relationship. What if she was a third wheel to them? What if any of the two was the third wheel to the two others?

That’d be a disaster, so she sulked in her room, alone, responding to text messages when she wasn’t too busy daydreaming about what could be.

 

 

Christiane, as always, had slipped on her own clumsiness and confessed to her two best friends that she wanted to kiss them both passionately after getting jealous of both of them for dating the other… while getting kind of turned on by watching them peck each other in her back. The sense of secrecy and forbidden love was, she couldn’t deny that, a guilty pleasure of hers and she was totally down to be a side hoe when seeing this.

The stares Jeanne and Raphaëlle were giving her would have been priceless would she have not been on the receiving end of said stares. Instead, she just wanted to bury herself in a hole.

 

The silence ensuing was thick, almost unbearable because of how much it smothered them all. The tension was real, and the atmosphere only suffered in consequence.

“Well, in a way,” Jeanne spoke up first, shortly after gulping, “that kinda solves all our issues.”

“How so?! Fuckin’ hell,” Christiane screamed on the top of her squeezed lungs, “now I feel like I’ve ruined our friendship and it’s gonna go to hell!”

“H-huh,” Raphaëlle didn’t dare speaking out too loud, “Jeanne’s right, please let us explain…”

Christiane instantly shut up and got all stiff. Oops, she had done goofed again.

 

“When we say that, it’s because, well… I don’t think it was likely by any mean, but it seems like we’re all crushing on each other, and in the end this is all one giant fuckpile,” Jeanne sighed as she looked on the side.

“…oh.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of a stretch, but this is how things are,” Rapha continued. “Jeanne and I spoke about that before.”

“And, what do we do now?” Christiane asked with all the curiosity and anxiety in the world.

“We all date each other, I guess,” Jeanne deadpanned, shrugging.

“Wait, we can _do that_?!”

“Yeah, we can, it’s called a polyamory triad.”

 

Christiane’s eyes started sparkling, but it was too good to be true.

“And, like, that’s allowed? It’s not, like, crashing into your couple and stuff?”

“Nah, as long as everyone consents, I don’t see the issue.”

“Oh. That’s great, then!”

 

Jeanne gave the two other girls both her hands.

“Deal?”

Raphaëlle took the first one in hers.

“We were already there, it can’t be that different. Deal!”

Christiane followed through.

“Deal!!”

 

As “Everytime We Touch” started playing in the background ambiance of the little café on Dunkirk Street, they all discovered they were disaster Sapphics, but at least, they were disaster Sapphics together. They could work this thing through, right?


End file.
